


Thank You In Advance

by xompeii



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Late Nights, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon, Some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xompeii/pseuds/xompeii
Summary: Sammy and Jack have been a thing for a long time. In a split second, they decide that they're going to make it a lot longer.A short marriage proposal fic.





	Thank You In Advance

Jack was sitting in the passenger seat. Sammy was driving. It was how it went on the nights when he got like this, when Sammy could barely function enough to lay in their bed, to still himself enough not to keep Jack up. Jack usually called it. He’d just get out of the bed around midnight, and throw some pants at Sammy. He’d be getting on pants himself.

They’d go get in the car and start driving. Sammy would just go wherever he needed to go. He’d avoid highways and the streets they knew. He’d find someplace, a park, a 24 hour diner, somewhere they could park, get coffee, and go again. Somewhere they could rest for a while, where they could just sit in the car and listen to the AM frequency on the radio. Sometimes it was late night coast to coast. Sometimes it was just the local guys doing their best from 2 to 6 am.

Jack had that sleepy look in his eyes, and Sammy knew that even though they weren’t talking at this moment, he was thinking about him.

“Hey.” he said, reaching over to grab Jacks hand, “Anything you want to talk about, hun.” It’s the most Sammy can manage right now, in terms of affection. The ‘Hun’. He’s been trying to actually use pet names, but he’s always been so careful. It’s had to break the habit. It’s hard to try and break down everything he ever learned to try and make sure no one would ever use _this_ against him.

“I’m wondering what it would be like to just drive across the country like this,” Jack said in his half-dreaming voice. Sammy knows he’s close to falling asleep. He also recognizes the street they just passed. He turns down an unfamiliar street and circles around because he knows there’s a good diner nearby.

“Cross country?” Sammy asked, trying to keep him awake for a just a few more minutes in the car. Enough so he can walk them inside and to a booth at that small Turkish place.

“There are a few places I wanna visit.” He yawned and readjusted himself in the seat a bit. “Ghost towns and stuff. I don’t know.”

Sammy smiled to himself, thinking about the idea of doing a long distance road trip with Jack. He’d been thinking about a life with Jack, publicly, a lot lately. The supreme court was going to make a ruling on gay marriage soon. They’d been together for more than 10 years now.

Sammy pulled into a metered parking spot on the street and turned off the car. Jack was about to get out when Sammy realized something.

Sammy stopped Jack. He saw that silver ring he’d had for the last 15 years glint with light from a streetlamp. It rested right above the thin black ring Jack had given him, on his middle finger. It was the right size for this.

“Jack,” Sammy said. He pulled his hand away and looked at it.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked. His words seemed to slur with sleepiness.

Sammy tugged at the silver ring and Jack tensed. Sammy had only ever taken it off twice before. Once before a surgery, and once when Jack had given him the black ring that sat underneath it. Sammy hadn’t told him what it meant, or where it was from. It was just a permanent part of him.

“Jack,” Sammy said again. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned toward him, Holding the ring out, “Will you marry me?”

Jack didn’t say anything for a moment, and at the time Sammy thought that he was going to say no.

“Wait.” Jack said softly, “Wait is this real?”

“Yes.” Sammy said, “You’re not dreaming.”

“I’m awake?” Jack smiled. “Wait, pinch me, because I thought I’d be doing this.”

“What?” Sammy laughed.

“Pinch me you idiot!” Jack said, and he held out his left hand for Sammy, smiling and more awake than coffee would have made him.

Sammy slid the ring onto Jack’s hand, “You don’t have to wear it yet.” He said to Jack, “Just make sure you keep it with you because it’s good luck.”

“Sammy.” Jack said, “God, yes, I love you.” It was a perfect fit. Jack reached across the console and pulled Sammy into a tight hug, burying his head into Sammy’s shoulder. He was crying, and Sammy knew that they were happy tears. A second later he was kissing Sammy, all giggles, and tears.

“I love you, too,” Sammy said. He kissed jack this time, softly. He knew he was smiling.

Jack takes a minute to try and calm down, but he just ends up pulling Sammy in for another kiss. Breathless, and filled with laughter.  “I thought you didn’t believe in luck?” He’s rubbing at his eyes when he pulls away again. His fingers go to the little silver band.

“I believe in two things, and luck is one of them.” Sammy smiled to himself.

“What’s the other?”

“Us.” Sammy looked up, and Jack lets his mouth fall open in a little ‘Oh’.

Jack pulled him across the console for another kiss. Sammy had to hold himself up, one hand on the seat the other grabbing at Jack’s shoulder.

Sammy almost felt like a college kid again. LIke he was about to hook up with Jack in the car right there, but he was distinctly aware of how cramped and uncomfortable that would be.  It was a passing car that makes them stop, pulling apart as the headlights illuminate the inside of the car.

“God I look like a mess,” Jack said, wiping at his face.

“You’re my mess, and I love it,” Sammy said. He went around to the meter, making sure they didn’t have to pay at this ungodly hour. They didn’t. “So where exactly did you want to go on that road trip?” Sammy asked.

Jack laughed, shaking his head, “This is going to sound stupid.”

“Try me.” Sammy smiled. He grabbed Jacks hand as they crossed the street.

Jack looked down to smile at it for a second, then looked up to Sammy, “So, There’s this town called King Falls. It’s really weird.”

“How weird are we talking?” Sammy said.

They walked into the small 24-hour Turkish restaurant smiling, talking about a small town, and holding hands. Jack had two new projects.


End file.
